Pretty Little Vampire
by Lilypad16
Summary: When Rosalie was human she and her friends were tormented by "A" now 88 years later "A" is back, but with all the A-team suspects dead and buried who could this new "A" be and what does he/she want? Rosalie is determined to find out before her family gets hurt


When Rosalie was human she and her friends were tormented by "A" now 88 years later "A" is back, but with all the A-team suspects dead and buried who could this new "A" be and what does he/she want? Rosalie is determined to find out before her family gets hurt

Okay, so this story is set after Twilight and before New Moon. Rosalie was turned into a vampire after Mona was send to Radley and before she got out of Radley.

I stared down at my phone in disbelief. _How could this be? _I thought. It's been eighty years; eighty long and quiet years. Panic raised inside me as I reread the text message I had gotten from a blocked number. _I'm still here and I know everything –A, _that was the message that sent chills up my spine. I thought it was over, I thought I was free. I was wrong. How could I be so wrong?

"Rose?" I heard Emmett call out me name and I quickly slide the phone shut, hiding the message.

"In here," I answered and within moments he stood in the door way grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey," he said.

I just smiled.

"So, Bella's coming over later to watch a movie with us and we were wondering what movie you want to see," he said his grin never fading.

I had to think of a way out of tonight. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend the night with Bella and my family, it's just that I knew I wouldn't be able to keep "A" off my mind and I didn't want Edward to find out. I didn't want any of my family knowing that "A" is back. People who know about "A" seemed to get hurt a lot more than people who didn't.

Of course they knew what "A" had done to me when I was human. How Mona had tormented Hanna, Spencer, Aria, Emily, and me with written notes threating to expose out secrets. How Mona ending up being "A", and how nobody had ever solved Ali's murder. But one thing my family didn't know was that "A" notes were still being sent to us even with Mona in Radley. Which only lead us to the conclusion that there was more than one "A". Whether the mysterious "A" notes ended after I was changed, I had no way of knowing, but I seriously doubted it.

"Rose," Emmett waved his hands in front of my face, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said, thinking quickly, "I can't go tonight. I have to go to Rochester."

"Why?" Emmett asked slowly. He wasn't fond of the idea of me going back the place of my birth. He knew more than anyone, except maybe Edward, what tortures held for me back there.

"Next week is the anniversary of Ali's disappearance and, like every year, I am going to place a rose on her grave." I answered him honestly. I really did place a rose on her grave site each year on the day of her death. It was my way of keeping her memory alive.

"But that's not till next week," Emmett softly countered.

"Well yeah, but Alice and I are going on a big shopping spree next week and I won't be able to do it then," I said and shifted my eyes so I wasn't looking straight at him.

"Oh," he said disappointed, "Well…do you want me to go with you?"

"No, no," I said a little too fast, "I don't want you to get involved. It's nothing big, just something I do." I knew that it was a lame excuse, but I really didn't want him getting involved with "A".

"Okay, when will you be home?" He asked; his grin was completely gone now.

Guilty washed over me as I watched his face. When he came rushing into the room he was so happy and now he was crushed. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "I will be home in a couple of days." A small smile flickered across his face and I felt a little better.

"Promise?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"I promise," I said and kissed him again.

"Okay, so I guess I'll let you finish packing and stuff," he said and turned to leave.

I caught his arm and said, "Mamma Mia, watch Mamma Mia tonight."

A full smile spread across his face, "Okay, I'll tell the others." Emmett kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you," into my hair.

Those three simple words are the reason why I'm going to find out who "A" is once and for all. I am not going to live a life like my human years. All the secrets and lies, people I love getting hurt, losing the people closest to me, and never feeling safe; no, it's not going to happen again. Not only am I going to do this for myself and my own closure. I will do this for my family.

I stood there for a few minutes after Emmett had left, trying to collect myself and get the rest of my things in order. A small suitcase with two or three shirts and a few pairs of jeans would do just fine. I would be in Rochester for only a few days. I would place the rose on Ali's grave and then have a little chat with the local historian.

My eyes flickered to the clock on the wall and I knew that it wouldn't be long before Edward and Bella got here. I swiftly grabbed my suitcase and purse with on hand. I wasn't completely sure how much money I had, but I knew that it was enough to get me through. Hopefully in a couple of days' time I will be calm enough to control my thoughts around Edward.

I fished through my purse for my keys, once I grabbed them I quickly made my way out the backdoor. My car was parked away from the others. I did this incase I need a quick get away, and today I needed one. I started the car and gracefully pulled out onto the highway, I didn't even bother to put on my seatbelt.

Rochester, New York was a two days drive. Luckily I didn't have to sleep, so I could just drive straight through. Times like this, I was thankful I was a vampire. I hunted this morning, so I was good for at least five days. And my family still owned a house in Rochester, the same one they moved into all those years ago. I was a bit smaller than the ones we will in now, but it will do, at least I had a place to stay.

As I pressed the gas pedal down, bringing my speed up to eighty, my mind raced with theories and questions. "A" would be ninety eight, so it couldn't be the original "A", but if it wasn't the original "A", then who could carry out "A's" plan? And why would they come back now after all these years? What could they want? What did "A" ever want?

I knew for sure that it wasn't a prank one of my family members were playing on me, it was too cruel. They all knew just how bad "A" was. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme had even witnessed it first-hand. When I was changed, Mona was still in Radely, but the "A" notes were still being sent. Which lead me to most disturbing question of all; just how many "A"s are there?

…

As I finally crossed over into Rochester my stomach dropped. It was true what I told Emmett, I come here every year on the date of Alison's disappearance to and place a single rose on her grave. But never the less, being her brought back horrible memories. I have never stayed here for more than a couple of days, I would say a few words and lay the rose onto the grass, then leave as quickly as I came. I have never stayed long enough to find the things I wanted most. Answers.

Rochester had changed over the years; that much was certain. Many of the houses had be torn down and new businesses had popped up. Cars now pollute the air and the town had grown almost double in size. Although ironically enough, Alison's, Spencer's, Emily's, Aria's, Hanna's, and my old house were still there; they had become some sort of historical landmarks or something.

I pulled into the drive way of the house I would be staying in for the next couple of days. It was small, only three rooms, but it was fine. Edward had begged Carlisle to sell the house, but I wouldn't let them. I needed this place. I couldn't explain why, but it seemed like more than a house to me. It was where I was changed. It was where my human life ended.

I was brought out of my thoughts when my phone went off. Promptly I grabbed my phone out of my purse. I looked down at the screen and saw Carlisle's name flashing. I hesitated for a moment, but I knew I had to answer. I took a deep breath and flipped the phone open. "Hello?" I breathed.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle said, he sounded concerned and I felt guilty. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered him matter-of-factly. I didn't want him to worry about me any more than he already was. I could hear him sighed through the phone and I knew he wanted me to come home.

"Please, Rose," he said softly, "Come home."

"I will," I said cheerfully, trying to make him feel better. "In a day or two, I just have to do a few things first."

"Rose, I'm worried about you. You left very hastily two days ago. I tried to give you some space, but I don't think space it what you need. You have been acting strange lately and I want you home as soon as possible. You need to be home in three days; that gives you one day to finish up what you came to do and then the other two will be spent driving home." He said in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you in a couple of days, I love you." He told me and I could hear the love in his voice.

"I love you too." I told him and hung up.

Sighing I flipped my phone shut, but before I could put it back it went off again. Irritated, thinking it was one of my bothers or sister, I roughly flipped it open. My heart dropped into my stomach when I realized that it was from a blocked number. _As_ much as I didn't want too, I still opened the message. _Carful, you know what happens to the people you love. –A_, it read and I took a deep breath.

That message was the thing that scared me most about "A" being back. I loved my family, each and every one of them, and I didn't want them to get hurt. That was why I was here, I needed answers. Maybe, just maybe, I would be lucky enough to stumble into some information. The sooner I got the information the sooner I could go home and protect my family.

I started the car back up and pulled out. The local historian lived just a few blocks away. I'm sure that he or she would be over excited to tell me everything about Alison and her murder. I also knew that they would know what happened to Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily. I hated to admit it, because it made me feel like an awful friend, but I really didn't know what happened to them. Every time I thought about them and what had happened after I left, Edward would tell me to stop, that it didn't matter.

The historian worked out of their house and when I pulled up I was impressed. The house was at least three stories and a gate surrounded the place. It wasn't here when I was human, so it had to be a new addition to the neighborhood. A large apple tree was located on the right side of the yard, provided an abundance of shade.

I slowly opened gate and my heels made _click, click, click,_ noises as I walked along the sidewalk. I walked up five steps and gently glided across the porch; I tapped my knuckles on the door three times and stepped back a few feet. I waited a few moments before the door opened and an old man, about fifty, stood in the door frame. He had thin, white hair and a short white beard. His glassed were thick and round. He was really lean and short with a small hump on his back.

"Hello," he said, "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Zoe and I'm doing a research paper on the Alison DiLaurentis murder. Do you have time to answer some questions I have?" I asked him, giving him a fake name simply because Rosalie is not as common as it used to be and a girl showing up named Rosalie asking about a girl named Rosalie would just lead to unwanted suspicion.

"Oh, yes, please come in." He sounded excited and I wondered just how many people have ever asked him about this subject before.

I followed him into the house and he led me down the hall into the library. It was a generously sized room with bookshelves completely full that lined up with the walls. A desk was in the middle of the room, papers where carelessly thrown on top of it, some slipping onto the ground. A filing cabinet was sat next to the window. The walls were painted red and the carpet was white. If I wasn't a vampire it would have been too much to take in.

"So you want to know about Alison?" he said pulling out papers from the filing cabinet and took a seat behind his desk.

"Yes, sir," I answered him politely.

"It's not a happy story," he sighed running his hands through his hair in distress. If he only knew just how much I knew about the story and its unhappy ending. He didn't even look at me when he continued, "What a lot of people don't realize is that there were six victims; Alison and her five friends. After Alison was murdered the other girls; Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Rosalie, and Emily were stalked. They were tormented day in and day out by Mona. Mona was eventually caught, but Alison's murder was never solved."

"Did they ever have any suspects?" I asked.

"They went through a few suspects, but they couldn't pin it on any one. Detective Wilden, the head detective on the case, was certain that Rosalie and the other girls were the killers, but of course he couldn't prove anything." He said as if he were telling a story and not facts.

"What happened to the other girls?" I asked him the one question I was dying to know.

"They all just disappeared," he said adjusting his glasses. "One-by-one they just disappeared; Rosalie was first, two years after Alison was killed, her body was never found. Then each year, every summer, another girl went missing. Emily after Rosalie, then Aria, then Hanna, and then Spencer; unfortunately their bodies where never found. Alison's body was the only one ever found. Some say that they just left, they didn't want to deal with Rochester and the secrets that it held, but I know better, the person who killed Alison killed them too."

"They just disappeared," I whispered to myself. I knew why my body was never found, I was changed into a vampire, but why were the others not found? Could they have been turned into vampires too? As ridiculous as that sounded, I hoped that they were. If they were changed it would be able to see them again. Hope flickered through me; there was a possibility that they were vampires too. "But why kill them?" I then asked him.

"Alison had a lot of dirty secrets on a lot of people and back then reputation was everything."

"So you think they were killed because someone wanted to keep a secret safe?" I asked, although I already knew that Ali had a lot of dirt on people and it was obvious that someone wanted to shut Ali up.

"Yes," he answered, "But the real question is; what secret is so horrible that someone needed to kill six girls over to keep it a secret?"

I honestly didn't know the answer to that. I knew that Ali had a diary that was full of secrets she had on people, but were any of them bad enough to kill us over? "So," I tried to change the subject a little, "Mona, what was her deal?"

"Mona used a secret identity and sent the girls written messages threating to spill all their secrets. This went on for two years and then Mona tried to kill Spencer when she wouldn't join the A-team or so it was called. Mona was sent to Radley, the mental institution, but she eventually got out. She also disappeared a two years after Spencer.

"She disappeared too? Who else went missing?" I asked shocked.

"Well, Toby Cavanaugh and Caleb Rivers, went missing too, but that's not too important." I answered looking at me strange.

Of course that was a big deal! If Toby and Caleb went missing after Spencer and Hanna then it just fueled my theory that they were changed into vampires. Hanna wouldn't want to live forever without Caleb and neither would Spencer without Toby.

"You know," the historian, whose name I didn't know, brought me out of my thoughts by saying, "You look a lot like Rosalie. Is there any relation?"

"Umm, I…I…," I stuttered, "She was my great, great, aunt."

"Oh, so you know a little about this?" he asked.

"Actually we aren't supposed to talk about it." I said and it really wasn't a lie, my family knew better than to bring up "A".

"Oh," he sounded disappointed, "Well, would you like to see a picture of her?"

"Yeah, I would," I said thinking that he might have a picture of all six of us together. It would be nice to see us all together again, even if it was only in just a picture.

He pulled out a picture of me when I was sixteen; it was taken at the park by my mother. I smile crossed my face as I took the picture from his hands. If I could cry, I probably would have. Right as I was handing the picture back I saw her in the background, watching me.

"That's Jenna," he said as he followed me eyes.

"Jenna?" I whispered and guilt washed over me. I never got over the fact that she was blinded because none of us could stand up to Ali that night.

"Aw, yes," he said shaking his head, "She was an interesting gal. She pretended to be blind for years only coming out when all the girls went missing…"

"What?" I nearly shouted. "She wasn't blind?"

"No. She felt safer knowing that people thought she was blind. Said it made her feel like she was too easy of a target and people wouldn't mess with her because of that."

"What happened to her? Did she disappear too?" I asked still shocked to the core.

"No. she was got married and had children. She died in 1987 of a stroke," He said as he started to organize the papers on his desk. That's when I saw it happen, with my vampire enhanced sight, I saw him slide his finger the wrong was along the paper. I smelled the blood before I saw it. I instinctively held my breath and scanned the room for a tissue. When I spotted a Kleenex box I slowly, human pace, got up and grabbed one for him.

"Here you go," I said with a smile as I handed him the tissue.

"Thank you."

I was about to say my goodbyes when my phone went off. I swallowed the lump in my throat, already knowing who it was. The words "Blocked Number" were spread across the screen. I bite my bottom lip as I read the message, _Carful, don't want to have any slip ups. How shameful would it be to go home with red eyes? –A._

The message confirmed that "A" knew I was a vampire. This was a little unsettling, but it also fed my theory that the people from my past were now vampires too. But there was always the other, more likely theory, that someone knew about what happened to my while I was human and wanted to continue the fun. Maybe it was one of Jenna's grandchildren, but who would be suicidal enough to mess with a vampire?

"I should go," I said, the room was starting to freak me out, "I promised my father I would be home."

"Come back if you have any other questions," he said, scribbling down his number on a sticky note. "My number," he told me as he handed me the note.

"Thank you," I said and started to let myself out when he stopped me.

"Those girls," he said fondly, "Should be in history books, they should be famous. Their story has everything in it; love, murder, secrets, mystery, and unhappy endings. Those girls dug their own graves without knowing it. And to be completely honest, they deserved all that happened to them, all of it."

"I'm sorry," I said coldly, "But I disagree." I then turned and walked out.

As I got into my convertible all I could think about was Jenna. How could we have not realized that she could see? Of course we thought that she could be "A", but we dismissed the idea sense she was blind. But now that I know that she wasn't blind that opens up new doors as to who this new "A" is. If Jenna told her family everything then they would have plenty of reasons to hunt me down. Then again, Jenna was one of the only ones that didn't disappear, so she obviously wasn't top priority for "A".

There was a small flower shop down the road from my old home. I tried my hardest to stay away from that place. It just brought back bad memories. To be honest this entire place brought back bad memories. I never told anybody this, and Edward is probably the only one that knows because I think about it a lot, but I felt extremely guilty for leaving the girl alone to deal with "A" by themselves. It was something that I never could get over, and now that I know that they disappeared one-by-one I felt even guiltier. I should have protected them, especially after I was changed into a vampire.

I bought the pretties, healthiest, softest, best smelling rose from Royal Gardens. I have bought the roses there for the past twenty-five years. If the owner found it strange that I never aged she didn't say anything. She always smiled and gave me a discount because I was a regular.

The cemetery was small, hardly anybody was buried here anymore and it was getting to the point that nobody knew anyone buried here. But despite that the place was really nicely kept. The grass was mowed and the headstones weren't chipped. I made my way to Ali's grave. I kneeled down into the dirt, no caring if I got my pants dirty. I have never really wanted to accept the fact that Ali was gone, but it was hard to argue with when I saw it written in stone.

"Hey, dear," I started to talk to her, "I know I'm early, but I hope you don't mind. "A" is back. It didn't want to tell you, but I figured you had the right to know. Oh and Jenna wasn't blind, so I have felt guilty all those years for nothing. And rest of us just disappeared, I guess. What happened Ali? After I left, where did everyone go? Oh and get this, Edward fell in love with a human, her name is Bella. She's the type of girl we would make fun, a loser Mona, but I have been nice and haven't done anything too mean. I miss you Ali so much. I miss all of us; you five were really the only people I could ever really talk to. I miss you. Well, I have to go, I told Carlisle I need to be home. I love you." I told her and placed the rose down.

As I made my way back to my car I vowed to myself that I would find the girls and I would find out who "A" is.

Please review and tell me what you think.

.


End file.
